It is already known to use a feedback control system to calibrate the injection time of fuel in a diesel engine. A needle lift spreader, which comprises a transmitter for needle lift, sends signals to a control unit when the time for the injection of fuel in the diesel engine starts. A sensor, which is also coupled to the control unit, measures the angle position of the crankshaft at the same time. On the basis of the information fed into the control unit relating to the injection time and the angle position of the crankshaft at the injection time, an injection adjuster can be calibrated by means of an adjuster plunger arranged in the injection adjuster being set in a position which corresponds to an injection time which accords with the predetermined injection time.
A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the needle lift spreader with a transmitter for needle lift is a relatively expensive component. A further disadvantage is that the diesel engine is provided with a further component if a needle lift spreader with a transmitter for needle lift is used, which gives rise to a further possible source of error on shutdown of the diesel engine.